


pick up your crazy heart and give it one more try

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Demon Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Caleb had saved Chase’s life more than once, so when his grandson called about a succubus he needed help handling, Chase hadn’t hesitated. He might have, had the kid mentioned that the succubus was his third cousin on his mother’s side.





	pick up your crazy heart and give it one more try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzetboilerworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzetboilerworks/gifts).



> Thank you to L for the beta!
> 
> Title from The Weary Kind by Ryan Bingham

Chase has lived through a lot of shit. He’s been hunting since he was 19, when his uncle got killed by a wendigo in a state park and his aunt went off the deep end. 

His aunt told Chase the truth about what happened, and when Chase climbed into her truck and demanded to come along, she said yes. They drove off in the dead of night, leaving baseball and Chase’s girlfriend and anything approaching normality in the rear view mirror. 

Five years later, his aunt died. They were trying to take down a vampire nest in Texas with a hunter named Caleb. Chase had liked Caleb. He was tough, experienced, almost old enough to be Chase’s grandfather. Caleb had finished the job and dragged Chase to safety. 

Chase has been living on vengeance and brimstone ever since.

So, he’s seen a lot of shit. Monsters, demons, ghosts, and the worst of humanity along the way. That’s why he doesn’t usually work with a partner, but he’d gotten a call from Caleb’s actual grandson, Corey, the youngest of three. Caleb had showed Chase pictures of him and his brothers years ago, creased from wear in his wallet. 

Caleb had saved Chase’s life more than once, so when his grandson called about a succubus he needed help handling, Chase hadn’t hesitated. He might have, had the kid mentioned that the succubus was his third cousin on his mother’s side.

“She’s what?” Chase asks, voice flat.

In hindsight, he should’ve known. He hasn’t been able to take his eyes off the kid in the two days he’s known him, hasn’t wanted to be more than a few feet away from him. He feels almost betrayed, now that he knows. He’d liked the kid. A lot.

Corey sighs. “Is this gonna be a problem? Gramps said I could trust you, when I was starting out. He said if I ever needed help, I could count on you.”

“Yeah, well, he never mentioned you were an incubus!” Chase says, gesturing with the beeping sensor in his hand.

“ _Part_ incubus,” Corey says. “And I tried to tell you before you got the damn thing out.”

“How do I know you’re not the one doing this?” Chase asks.

Corey sighs and reaches for the crucifix around Chase’s neck. He ducks down and presses it to his forehead. “I’m not a demon. I’m mostly human. See?”

Chase feels the fight leach out of him. He slowly takes his hand away from where it’s been resting on his holster. “Okay. You’re not a demon. But you better stop fucking influencing me, or I’ll kick your ass, Caleb’s grandson or not.”

Corey blinks at him as he straightens back up and drops Chase’s necklace. “I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Chase says. 

The kid’s been working him since the minute they met.

Corey shakes his head. “Chase, I can barely do that, and when I do, it wipes me out for days. I never use it unless I’m in trouble, anyway. I wouldn’t. I swear.”

Chase looks into the kid’s eyes, big and blue and honest. Chase has seen a lot of things, and he sees the truth.

“Oh,” he says. “Shit.”

“So, you…,” Corey starts.

“Forget it,” Chase snaps, voice gruff.

Corey takes a step closer, hooks his finger in the chain of Chase’s necklace.

“And if I don’t want to?” he asks.

Chase looks down at the kid’s hand, up at his face. “ _Do_ you want to?”

“Forget? No. I don’t,” Corey says.

He tugs at Chase’s necklace.

“Then I’d say we can talk about it after we catch your cousin,” Chase says slowly, eyes glued to Corey’s face.

“ _Third_ cousin,” Corey says. “And I can live with that.”

Chase sticks the sensor in his pocket. It’s useless now. He reaches up to unhook his necklace. They’ll have to scry.

“Let’s get to it, then,” Chase says.

Corey’s already rummaging around his bag for a map. “Yes, sir.”

Chase raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah?” he asks.

Corey shrugs. “Maybe. We’ll get back to it.”

Chase grins. He can work with that.


End file.
